wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Зеркала обновлений
Обновления по возрастанию Здесь размещаются последние обновления к игре. Обновления должны сортироваться по номеру в порядке убывания, например,3.3.5a -> 3.3.5 -> 3.3.3a -> 3.3.3 -> 3.3.2 -> 3.3.0a -> 3.3.0 -> 3.2.0 -> 3.0.1. Устанавливаются обновления в обратном порядке. 4.3.4 |} 4.3.3 |} 4.3.2 }} |} 4.3.0a |} 4.3.0 |} 4.3.0 |} 4.3.0 |} 4.2.2 |} 4.2.0a |} 4.2.0 |} 4.1.0a |} 4.1.0 |} 4.0.6a |} 4.0.6 |} 4.0.3a |} 4.0.3 |} 4.0.1 Note: There are two parts to the 4.0 patch: #Conversion from 3.3.x to 4.0.1.12911, mostly using data from the background downloader (which includes installing the new streaming launcher) — 4.9-5.3GiB #Updating from 4.0.1.12911 to 4.0.1.13164, done via the new launcher using the streaming method — 1.4 GiB The links listed herein only cover the first part as the second part can only be done via the launcher for the time being. See the 4.0.0+ Patch and Installation Information sticky on the World of Warcraft Tech Support forum for more information. |} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Parts 1-4 — Full (~4.9-5.3 GiB)}} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Final Stage-4 (~72 MiB)}} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Stage-3 (~760-790 MiB)}} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Stage-2 (~2.6 GiB)}} |} 4.0.1.12911 | note=Stage-1 (~1.74 GiB)}} |} Старые обновления Старые обновления можно найти на их собственной странице. Клиент игры Это программа-клиент, которую можно скачать, установить и обновить до последней версии WoW без необходимости иметь CD/DVD. Вы сможете сразу начать играть, при условии, что имеете пробную учётную запись. Для того чтобы играть со всеми игровыми возможностями необходимо приобрести к ней соответствующий "ключ". В сокращенной версии клиента отсутствуют некоторые файлы, не влияющие на функционал программы-клиент (например видеоролики). Обратите внимание, что скачивание файлов с RapidShare Premium ограничено его размером - не более 5 Гб в день, однако ничего не мешает разбить загрузку файла на несколько дней, так как допускается накопление размера файла до 25 Гб. Если у вас не хватает бонусов на учётной записи RapidShare для загрузки, то вы можете воспользоваться официальным клиентом загрузки или скачать файл с других сайтов-зеркал. Также стоит обратить внимание на то, что файлы с DepositFiles и Hotfile - комбинированные, то есть вы можете закачать одну часть файла с Hotfile, а другую - с DepositFiles. |} Основные сайты-зеркала Англоязычные сайты могут содержать обновления и на других языках. Это связано с тем, что список формируется по принципу языка сайта, а не локализации обновления. См. также статью "Сайты поклонников". Советы по установке * Самым быстрым способом является установка WoW, имеющей все обновления или приобретение и запуск Wrath DVD. При запуске Wrath DVD "с нуля" будет установлен клиент со всеми обновлениями до версии 3.0.2. С этого места будут устанавливаться обновления до текущей версии (<версия обновления>-to-3.3.0). Нет никакой необходимости запускать установку классической версии WoW или дополнения BC перед установкой WotLK. * Если у вас было установлено несколько языковых пакетов (для разработки аддонов или других целей), то необходимо удалить или переместить дополнительные папки с локализацией из каталога Data, иначе программа обновления выдаст ошибку с подобным сообщением: Cannot find data for {locale} locale. * Если у вас US учетная запись, но установлена игра с другой локализацией (не enUS), то вы должны отредактировать файл realmlist.wtf, иначе вы не сможете подключиться к серверу игры. То же самое нужно сделать и для enUS версии игры, если у вас европейская учётная запись. ;Учётная запись US для языкового пакета, отличного от enUS set realmlist us.logon.worldofwarcraft.com set patchlist eu.version.worldofwarcraft.com ;Учётная запись EU с языковым пакетом enUS set realmlist eu.logon.worldofwarcraft.com set patchlist us.version.worldofwarcraft.com Установка обновлений "вручную" Распакуйте содержимое архива в каталог WoW и дважды щелкните левой клавишей мышки на файле Blizzard Updater.exe или BNUpdate.exe для запуска процедуры обновления. Blizzard Updater.exe и BNUpdate.exe проверит факт установки игры WoW в следующих папках ".\Data\{языковой пакет}" (текущий каталог), "..\Data\{языковой пакет}" (родительский каталог), "..\..\Data\{языковой пакет}" (на уровень выше родительского каталога) и т.д. вплоть до корневого каталога диска. В случае, если игра не найдена, то появиться сообщение о необходимости установить WoW. После того, как будет определён факт наличия игры, будет также проверен и каталог с игровыми данными (это утверждение не тестировалось для каталогов, глубже чем "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches\{каталог обновления}\{данные для обновления}"). Поэтому перед запуском обновления необходимо распаковывать архив в корневой каталог игры или соответсвтующую подкатегорию. Описание установки обновления на примере архива "WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-ruRU-patch.zip": # распаковать архив в "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-ruRU-patch" и дважды нажать левой клавишей мышки на файл "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\WoW-2.2.3-to-2.3.0-ruRU-patch\BNUpdate.exe" # распаковать архив в "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches" и дважды нажать левой клавишей мышки на файл "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Patches\BNUpdate.exe" # распаковать архив в "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft" и дважды нажать левой клавишей мышки на файл "C:\Program Files\World of Warcraft\BNUpdate.exe" Торренты BitTorrent По-умолчанию, большие по объёму обновления игры World of Warcraft закачиваются через Blizzard Downloader, который использует и . В случаях, если у вас возникают проблемы с этим загрузчиком или вы хотите иметь больше контроля над процессом закачки данных, то вы можете выбрать и другой клиент. Процесс загрузки .torrent файла зависит от типа клиента-загрузчика. * Запущенный ещё до дня обновления Background Downloader загружает данные в файл Cache\BackgroundDownload.torrent, расположенный внутри каталога World of Warcraft. Вы можете использовать этот файл в любом другом BitTorrent клиенте. * Для извлечения данных из файла .torrent владельцы PC могу воспользоваться специальными программами, например, WoW Torrent Extract. * Burning Crusade Downloader содержит 2 файла BitTorrent (полный и сокращённый). Для их извлечения сделайте следующее: ** Запустите программу извлечения данных из файлов torrent. ** Создайте копию результата извлечения данных из .torrent-файла (*-2.torrent) и отредактируйте файл, удалив данные до первой найденной комбинации символов 'd8:ann', а затем переименуйте файл в 'WoW-BurningCrusade-ruRU-Installer-downloader.exe' и запустите программу извлечения данных ещё раз. В результате вы получите последнюю часть из .torrent-файла. ** Для получения начальной части отредактируйте сохранённую копию, удалив участок между второй по счёту найденной комбинацией 'd8:ann' и концом файла. Это и будет первая часть из .torrent-файла. Несколько клиентов, которые вы можете использовать для скачивания данных: en:Patch mirrors Категория:Обновления WoW